The sky is raining crocodiles!
by Tawny Haired Wild Flower
Summary: The gang is sent to Paris to kill a witch. Simple right? WRONG! This witch is a hopeless romantic, and once she sees how mutch romantic tension between our heros, she works out an awesome plan. Operation: Getting the DWMA brats to confess their undying love to each other is a go! Pairings:SoMa, TsuStar, Kiz, Patti x Crona
1. Chapter 1

Me:heeeyyyyyy eveeeerrrrryyyyyybbbbbboooddddy! (Giggles insanely) Im a wee bit high from pain meds! Oh, pretty pink unicorns are dancing on my bed~! Yay~!

Rave: (sweat drops) yeah, are dear authoress here cut her foot up real bad, so she had to go get stitches in her foot the day before Halloween.

Me: (siting in spiny

chair) I look like Stttiiiieeeennn~! WEEEE~!

Rave: Anyway, 'Tawny the baka of the century' doesnt own Soul Eater.

Me: BUT I OWN THE PRETTY PINK UNICORNS THAT ARE ON MY BED! YAY!

* * *

Maka and the gang were currently sitting in Lord Deaths private jet on their way to Paris, France. Black*Star was sleeping, Kid was complaining about the asymenty, Liz was painting her nails, Patti was sleeping aswell, Tsubaki was reading a magazine, Maka was reasing her latest noval and Soul was listening to his iPod, looking atat Maka out of the corner of his eye

_'Ya know, I never really realized how pretty Maka was until now' _He thought, smiling softly. Maka, who was to busy reading, didnt notice her Weapon staring at her. But a certain blue haired monkey, who had woken up, did. Said blue haired monkey smirked evily at Soul, while our fav Albino glared at him. Maka remained oblivious.

"Hello eveybody, this is your captian speaking. We should be landing in about 10 min. Please remained seated. Thank you" the captian said over the intercom. Everyone smiled happily at that. Soon they would be arriving at the city of love.

~Mean while~

a young woman, around the age of 17, stood on a high building. Her silver eyes glowed, while the rest of her was shrounded in darkness. She smirked

"Let the games begin"


	2. Chapter 2

The gang walked out of the airport, happy to be off the were heading to their hotel 'Le Chatea Des Amateurs', meaning 'The Lovers Castle'(A/N I googled it. If it wrong please tell me). Maka was holding a blushing Souls hand while Black*star snickered at them. It was peaceful until...

"WHY!? WHY WOULD MY FATHER ALLOW SUCH A PLACE TO EXIST!? OH THE HORROR!" our favorite OCD Reaper shouted, laying on the ground in the fetal position.

Patti giggled, ,pointing at her meister, "Sissy, I think Kiddos dead!" The blond said. Liz sweatdroped along with everybody else.

"So im guessing you people are the team Lord Death sent, eh?" a femal voice with an Australian accent said. They whipped their heads around, except Kid, to look at the person

She was about 5'4 with pale skin, bright blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had two red bangs that hung on ether side of her head. She wore a white midriff tank top, yellow miniskirt, black nee length leggings, neon green and yellow high tops, a jean half jacket and about six metal bracelets on each arm. She also had little gold heart earings. She had strange eyes. They were a mix between dark scarlet and Neon red. She smirked, revealing sharp k9s. She held out her hand to shake

"The names Lyric, " the girl said, then she pointed to her right, "And this is my Weapon partner Sora"

Everyone stared at her. She blinked in confusion

"What?" She asked

Maka sweardroped, "Um, miss Lyric,theres no one there" She said. Lyric looked beside her, seeing no one. Her face turned red in anger

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING S.O.B! I TOLD HIM TO STAY NEXT TO ME! I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-!"

"Hey Lyric, look what I found!" A cheerfull male voice yelled. The group, minus Lyric and Kid, looked over to see a teen boy with all over the place spiky brown hair and honey colored eyes. He had pale skin and was about 6'1. He was wearing a simple white t shirt and zip up dark green hoodie, baggy jeans, black wrist warmers, black converse and a green bandana. In his hands was a black bag.

"Sorry I left without telling you but-EEP!" He yelped in fear, staring at his partner. She had an demonic aura around her. She slowly turned, her face calm, except the evil smirk on her face. Her partner shook in fear. The group stared at them with curious expressions. She raised her hand, a large mallet in it

"LYYYYRRRRIIIICCCC-"

Her partner waved his hands in front of him, sweat pouring down his head, "N-now Lyric, lets not be hasty!" He saidnnervously

"-SLLLAAAMMM!" The mallet slamed down on the poor lads head. She huffed, turning her back to her partner. As this was hhappening, Soul and Black*star cringed

They looked at each other, "it like Maka's 'Maka-Chop'" they shivered in fear at the pigtailed girl, who looked st them with a look that said 'Whats wrong with you guys?'. Everybody looked at each other, sweatdrops on their heads

'This is going to be an event full mission' they thought simultaneously

* * *

Me: i do not own Lyric and Sora, they belong to my neice and her boyfriend. They begged me to put them in.


End file.
